The Lion and the Gazelle
by nicosnowangelo
Summary: What was Bast's life like before she was imprisoned? This story is what I imagine. Rating may change later, depending on how the chapters turn out. The cover image is from Google images.


******An idea that's been around in my head for a while. It involves a goddess from Egyptain mythology many people may not know about. But don't fret. All in good time. I do not own The Kane Chronicles by Rick Riordan. I do apologize if anyone seems out of character. I am working on improving my writing skills. Of course, I accept and appreciate constructive criticism, as long you are polite about it.**

A roar rang through the red sky. No one dared moved as the lioness made her way to the palace in the heavens. Giant paws made prints in the bloody sand. Golden fur shone, almost blindingly. The lion staggered heavily into the Throne Room. Ra was in his position on the Sun Throne, his gaze fixed on the creature. His creature. The other gods were clearly terrified. They didn't stir.

The small child at the foot of Ra's throne looked on with yellow eyes. They widened as the lioness drew nearer.

Ra stood to meet it. Nothing in his facial expression or in his body language suggested any harshness. He simply was expectant. He, with the help of Thoth and a few other gods, had hatched this plan.

They all hoped it worked.

And indeed, by the time the lioness traversed the entire length of the wide corridor, she was no longer a lioness. Her body grew into more of a box shape. Claws became hooves. Fangs grew blunt. The cow's big brown eyes betrayed no ferocity. Instead, they had a nurturing air about them.

The cow knelt at the feet of the Lord of the Gods. He placed his hand in between her large ears.

"Daughter", he began. His voice rang out through the room. Relief was evident in everyone else's faces. "You were once fierce. You were indeed Sekhmet, Lady of Flame, Destroyer of the Wicked, the Great Huntress, and the Eye of Ra. You have done well for a time, my child."

The cow lowed softly. A slight smiled tugged at the corners of Ra's mouth.

"I understand now my mistake. I gave you strength, and I gave you the means to destroy my enemies. But there were things I didn't give you: mercy, compassion, and kindness. Now, I name you Hathor, goddess of beauty and love. I name you thus so you may understand the gentle qualities of life as well as the wicked."

He turned to address the audience now.

"The world has been given both a new gift, and a new plague: love." And with that, cheers filled the room.

Only one voice interrupted the rejoicing. It was the voice of Thoth. Anyone else would have been irritated, but Ra knew Thoth was wise, and that the dear old bird-brain would always remind the gods of anything that was overlooked.

"My Lord", he called. The sounds of joy quieted down as all eyes turned towards Thoth. He bowed before continuing. "If Sekhmet is no longer Eye of Ra, then what will become of any evil lingering still? Surely, My Lord, though you are the Best King, even you cannot be everywhere. You cannot fight all chaos at once."

This was an excellent point.

"What are you saying, Thoth?" the King asked.

"My Lord, you must select another Eye to keep down the wicked."

Ra considered this. Then he spoke.

"Thoth, this is indeed wise. I will ponder this matter." Immediately, voices began to argue. All the gods wanted a chance to impress Pharaoh and to gain more power. Only the little child, that sweet little girl with the yellow eyes, was not arguing. But this was due to her childhood innocence. She seemed rather confused with all these adults. All she really wanted to play, in peace, with her toy mouse.

Ra's voice boomed out: "Enough!"

The room went silent.

"Any who clamor over serving me are not truly worthy. Service to me should not be for personal gain. You are all dismissed." And the gods hung their head in shame as they left. Only Thoth, who knew he was not fit for the position of the Eye of Ra, stayed behind.

The King of the Gods was in a dilemma. He could not think of anyone quite like Sekhmet to do the duty of killing his enemies and helping him to maintain order.

But there was something he was particularly fond of – felines. Sekhmet was a feline. And he knew this to be a good choice. Felines were beautiful, both from an aesthetic and a practical point of view. Sleek and powerful, they made excellent hunters.

But what was missing from Sekhmet? Benevolence. The ability to discern between who deserved to live and who deserved to die.

And that was when the idea struck him. He glanced at the child, who's sole attention was her mouse. There was a golden light in her bright eyes that danced as they followed the mouse. She was a tiny feline. A kitten, barely. But she was perfect.

"Bast", he said.

"My Lord?" was the answer. Bast was well-trained; she knew how to respond to her master and father. She looked up towards him. Thoth simply watched, cautiously, curiously.

"Come here, child." He gestured for her to come and sit in his lap. He had not done so for many years. Bast was hesitant. She wasn't allowed to sit on Ra's throne, let alone his lap. But she obeyed him, as that was all she learned since was first created: obey Pharaoh.

When the young girl was situated upon her Pharaoh's lap, she glanced at him expectantly. Lord Ra admired her inquiring yellow eyes. She always had that inquisitiveness about her.

"Is something wrong, Father?" Her voice was a soft mew. He smiled warmly.

"No, child." He rocked her in his arms. Her hands wrapped around his neck. This went on for a few silent, peaceful, moments. And this was when Ra knew. His favorite daughter, little Bast, would be the Eye of Ra.


End file.
